Night to Remember
by tWiNklEwRitEr
Summary: Um...Lizzie and Gordo are partners and they are going to The Bumbie Ball together. Well, i might just end it here, but if you guys want it know what happens at the ball, or after the ball, review and say so...please. Thankiez. R&R!NOW I HAVE THE SECOND CH
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.   
  
Lizzie and Miranda are at Lizzie's locker. They are talking about this special event that happens once every five years at their school.  
It is called Bumby Ball. It's like a prom, but for middle school.   
  
(Lizzie has a very excited face)  
  
Lizzie: Oh my god, i can't wait! I'm so going to wear or buy the best dress there is! It's goin to be so fun!  
Miranda: You got that right.  
Miranda looks at Gordon and greets him.  
  
Miranda: Hey. What's up?  
Gordo: Oh nothing much. About this Ball thingy, I'm not going.  
Lizzie with a freaked out face.  
  
Lizzie: What?!?!? Well why not?  
Gordo: Well, let's see, Who am I going to go with, what am i going to wear, and most important, is it going to be fun?  
Miranda: Well, of course there is going to be someone for you-  
Gordo looks at her like it's impossible.  
  
Gordo: Like who?  
Miranda & Lizzie at the same time: Like me.  
Miranda looks at Lizzie and Lizzie looks at Miranda.  
  
Gordo: Double date? with both of my friends? I don't think so.  
Miranda: No. I didn't mean that. Not a double date.  
Lizzie: Yeah. But like i meant that i can be the one for you.  
Gordo looks surprise.  
  
Gordo: Oh...um...well i have to go. Bye.  
He walks off.  
  
Lizzie: Um..if you want, you can go with him.  
Miranda: No. It's totally cool if you want to go.  
The bell rings  
cartoon Lizzie: Phew...saved by the bell.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lizzie enters her house. Her mom says dinner will be ready in about an our. She goes up to her room, grabs the phone, and dials Miranda.  
  
Miranda: Hello?  
Lizzie: Hey it's me.  
Miranda: Oh, hi.  
Lizzie: Um..well about the date with Gordo-  
Then Miranda forgot abput something and tells Lizzie.  
  
Miranda; Oh!! I forgot to tell you, that um....i already have a date.   
Toon Lizzie: Phew saved by the boy!  
  
Lizzie: Oh really? That's great! so...what is his name.  
Tonn Lizzie: Gordo?!?!  
  
Miranda: Oh his name is Lanith. He asked me when i was going home.  
Lizzie: Oh that's cool. So i guess gordo is my date?  
Miranda: Well yeah, unless you have another date....do you?  
Lizzie: Me?Oh no , i don't.  
Miranda: Well hey, i have to go now. I'll talk to you later. Bye.  
Lizzie: K. Bye.  
  
Lizzie hangs up and then dials gordo's number.  
  
Gordo; Hello?  
Lizzie: Hey, it's Lizzie.  
Gordo: Oh hi.  
Lizzie: Well, um....Miranda has a date.  
Gordo: That's good. I have one too.  
Toon Lizzie: You do?!?!?! With Who?!?!?!?!  
  
Lizzie: Oh, um...cool, um...with who?  
Gordo: With the most cutest girl, Lizzie McGuire.  
Lizzie: Whoa..that's cool. Too cool.   
Gordo: Oh yeah about the tickets, i bought them already.  
Lizzie: Oh, well i still need to buy them.  
Gordo: no you don't, i already got them for you.  
Lizzie: Really? Well, thank you.  
Gordo: Yeah...well, do you have any thing picked out to wear yet?  
lizzie: Nope i don't. I'm going tomorow. Do you?  
Gordo: Nope. I'm getting it tomorrow too. Well, i have to go eat now, I'll see you, tomorrow. Bye.  
  
Lizzie hangs up. She goes down to eat. And then sleeps and has a dream about the Bumby Ball...  



	2. Chapter 2: The Bumby Ball

Chapter 2: The Bumby Ball  
  
Lizzie is up in her room, with Gordo on the phone.   
  
Lizzie: Hey, well, did you get your suit yet?  
Gordo: Oh, yes I did. Did you?  
Lizzie: Yeah, I did.  
Gordo: Well, I better hang up now and get ready to pick you up.   
Lizzie: Okay then. Well, come around 7:30 pm because it starts at 8:00. Well then I'll see you, bye.  
Gordo: Okay, my beauty queen.  
  
They hang up, and Lizzie has a big smile on her face. She takes a shower, and then brushes her teeth, just incase.  
After she came out of the bathroom, she tries on her dress. Her dress is a long Lilac colored dress tha goes down to her feet.  
It is strap-less, and is kind of glittery, but not that much. Her hair is up ion a bunn, with two bangs out in front. She puts a little   
rose in the middle of the bunn. It is now 7:15. She goes down to eat.  
  
Mom: Wow! You look terrific Lizzie!  
Lizzie: Oh, thank you mom.  
Brother: Wow! You look horrific Lizzie.  
Toon Lizzie: HA! LOOK AT YOURSELF!  
Lizzie looks at the time, it's already 7:25  
  
Lizzie: Well mom, I better go wait outside.  
Mom: Okay, and remember, be back by 10:30!  
Lizzie: Okay, okay.  
She goes out the door and sits and wait.  
Finally at 7:30 exactly.  
Gordo looks up at Lizzie's face. His pupils grows big.  
  
Gordo: May I have this hand? ( and reaches out for her hand.)  
Lizzie: Yes. ( gives her hand to him.)  
They take off walking to the school. They talk while walking, and holding hands.  
  
Gordo: You look special tonight.  
Lizzie: Heh, thanks.(then she blushes.)  
Lizzie: You look like a perfect prince for me.  
Gordo chuckles.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
They are now at the school. Gordo opens the door for her. They both enter. Lizzie and Gordo spot Miranda with her date.   
  
Lizzie: Hey. Nice dress!  
Miranda: Oh, thanks. Your's look nice too.  
  
The DJ announces " Boys and girls, time to dance with your babes and hunks." Then he plays a slow song. Everyone goes to the dance floor with their partners.  
  
Gordo takes Lizzie's hands and places it on his shoulders. He takes his own and places it around her waist. They look into each other's eyes, then Lizzie lays her head gently on his left shoulder.  
They dance, and dance the night away. The song stops.  
  
Gordo: Let me go get some drinks.  
Lizzie: Okay, i'll be with Miranda.  
  
Lizzie walks over to Miranda.  
  
Lizzie: Hey, where's your date?  
Miranda: Over at the drinks. How about your's?  
Lizzie: Same. It was so cool dancing with him. I felt so special danicing with him.  
Miranda: Same. Oh, you better go back now, he's got the drinks already.  
Lizzie: Oh. Okay. See ya!  
  
She walks over to Gordo. He hands her a glass.   
  
Lizzie: Thank you.  
Gordo: Hey they are playing another song now!   
Gordo grabs her wrist and pulls her to the dance floor. She drops the glass.  
They are in the same position as last time.   
  
Gordo: You, know, I wish this would never end.  
Lizzie: Well you know it will, so let's make the best of it.   
Just as she says that, Gordo pulls her closer and closer to his body. Their heads getting closer and closer. Finally, their lips touch.  
They kiss, while dancing on the dance floor, to the sweet melody. The Dj announces " Well, kids, nice time here, but too bad its over now. Go home, before it's bed time!"  
  
Gordo: Well, we better go now.  
  
The walk outside and head for Lizzie's house.   
They are now at Lizzie's front porch.  
  
Lizzie: Thank you for everything.  
Gordo: Thank you for making this even fun for me.  
They look into each others eyes once more, and then they kiss.  
Just when they were in the middle of kissing, Lizzie's mom opens the door, and snaps a picture!  
They were surprised and pulled apart.  
  
Lizzie: MOM!!!!  
Gordo: Whoa, well, i better go. Laterz!  
  
Lizzie enters the house.  
  
Mom: Well, nice picture i got for you eh?  
Lizzie: Why did you do that?!?!?  
Mom: so i can share something too.  
Lizzie: Oh. Well, anyhow, the Ball was great, and he was great.  
Mom: Nice to know that, but time isn't so great. Time for bed for you.  
Lizzie walks up to her room, with a smile, a big one.  
  
She takes a shower and goes to bed, thinking about how life would be if theywere together. =)  
While she was in the middle of dreaming and awake, she felt a rose drop on her bed. She is confused and grabs it, then looks out the window.  
She sees Gordo!  
  
Lizzie: Gordo?!?!  
  
Gordo: A rose, for my queen, my beauty queen.   
  
Then he blows a kiss to her, then runs to his house.  
Lizzie is left with a rose. And she takes it to sleep with her.  
--------------(-----@  



End file.
